


Indecision

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [15]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks wendymr and lindenharp for the beta reading and encouragement.
> 
>  
> 
> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti

The doctors poked and prodded and ran Robbie through an exhaustive battery of tests designed to test everything from his reflexes and motor skills to his memory and cognition. After what seemed to James like an interminable wait, Robbie was pronounced to be ‘in excellent condition’ and ‘well underway to a full recovery.’ James let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding at the confirmation of Robbie’s condition.

“You’re a lucky man, Inspector Lewis,” the doctor said, signing his notations in Robbie’s chart with a flourish and replacing it at the foot of the bed.

Robbie’s eyes sought James’s, even as he answered the doctor. “Aye, I reckon so.”

The doctor nodded, satisfied, and left, soles squeaking on the tiles as he headed down the hall.

James hovered, torn between the desperate need to interrogate Robbie and demand answers to all his questions, and the need to safeguard Robbie’s newfound – and undoubtedly fragile – well-being. A hundred questions flitted across James’s brain, but what came out of his mouth was, “Are you sure you’re all right, sir?”

Robbie nodded, the gesture belied by his careful movement. James quirked an eyebrow at him. “Head like an anvil, me,” Robbie told him. At James’s quizzical head tilt, Robbie dismissed his comment with a wave. “Just sommat I was told once. Seems to be holding true, though.” James huffed out a laugh, and Robbie continued, “Now, sit yourself down and start again, from the beginning.”

James lowered himself onto the chair and steepled his fingers together. “From the beginning?”

Robbie gave another careful nod. “The last thing I remember is chasing Travisham down that hallway on the second floor.”

James gave him a sharp look. “You told the doctor you remembered the fall.”

“The doctor asked if I knew what happened to me. I told him what you told me; that I was pushed down the stairs.”

James started up from his chair. “That isn’t what he meant. What if you’ve endangered your recovery by misleading your doctor?”

Robbie caught at his sleeve and tugged. “Give over, soft lad. I remember enough. The fine details are just a bit hazy, that’s all.” James stared down at him, undecided, and Robbie’s hand closed around his own and squeezed. “Sit down, and fill in the gaps, yeah?”

James stared at their joined hands, then his eyes slowly rose to meet Robbie’s. His mind struggled to form words, to give voice to the questions that had haunted him the past few days. Should he give Robbie a simple explanation, and then begin demanding his own answers? Question after question bubbled to the surface of his consciousness.

_Why am I down as your emergency contact? Why not Lyn, or Mark, or even Laura?_

_What did Laura mean when she said I had no idea how much I mean to you?_

_What was going through your head when our eyes met, just before you fell?_

Robbie’s voice cut through the fog of confusion and indecision. “Please, James.”


End file.
